Kecemburuan
by Lixryth Rizumu
Summary: Kecemburuan adalah hal yang wajar dialami oleh perempuan maupun laki-laki. Begitu juga dengan beberapa tokoh Vocaloid ini. Selamat membaca! First collab with Kumo-Usagi! Chapter 2, Kagamine Len x Kagamine Rin!
1. Chapter 1

**Kecemburuan**

**By: **Lixryth Rizumu and Kumo-Usagi

**Disclaimer: **Yamaha Corp

**Pairing: **Hibiki Lui and Suzune Ring

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance

**Word: **1350 (story only)

**Warning: **Typo, EYD berantakan, sudut pandang orang ketiga

Matahari bersinar dengan cerah dari ufuk timur. Tampak banyak siswa-siswi yang tengah berjalan menuju ke arah gedung sekolah mereka, tak terkecuali pemuda dengan rambut _cream _acak-acakan dan gadis dengan rambut biru muda panjang yang tengah berjalan beriringan diantara beberapa siswa-siswi yang lainnya.

Mereka berdua selalu berjalan beriringan di setiap paginya jika ingin berangkat ke sekolah, membuat hampir semua orang di sekolah sangat hapal dengan kebiasaan rutin mereka yang selalu diperlihatkan setiap pagi, berjalan beriringan.

Tak jarang tatapan iri dilemparkan oleh beberapa siswa maupun siswi. Maklum, mereka berdua termasuk cukup populer di sekolah itu. kedua insan itu asik bercakap-cakap dan sewaktu-waktu, sang pemuda akan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan dari gadis disebelahnya karena warna merah mulai menghiasi wajah pemuda itu.

Meskipun mereka berdua populer, tetapi kepopuleran mereka sangatlah berbeda, sang gadis populer karena kebaikan dan juga kecantikannya, sedangkan sang pemuda karena sikapnya yang selalu mencolok dan juga ketampanannya. Berbeda, maka dari itu banyak yang mengatakan kalau mereka berdua saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di kelas yang sudah mulai ramai. Tampak pemuda dengan rambut _silver_ menghampiri pasangan yang baru sampai di depan kelas. "Yo!" sapanya dengan sangat singkat.

Pemuda yang dikenal dengan nama lengkap Hibiki Lui itu menolehkan kepalanya kecil, dan membalas sapaannya. "Yo juga. Tidak biasanya kau sudah sampai di sekolah sebelum aku dan Ring?" Ibu jari tangan kanannya menunjuk gadis yang berdiri tegak di belakangnya.

Sementara gadis yang ditunjuk itu hanya tersenyum manis. "Selamat pagi, Utatane-_san_," sapanya dengan sopan seraya membungkukkan sedikit badan rampingnya.

Senyum lebar terbentuk di wajah Piko ketika Ring menyebut namanya. Piko tidak mempedulikan ucapan Lui, dan mendekati Ring. "Pagi juga, Ring! Seperti biasa, kau sangat mempesona hari ini." Piko mengulurkan tangannya dan memainkan rambut panjang Ring. "Sayangnya pemuda yang selalu mengantarmu setiap hari tidak begitu mempesona," ujarnya jahil.

Seketika wajah Ring dan Lui memerah karena alasan yang berbeda. "E―eh? Umm… terima kasih, Utatane-_san_," ujar Ring seraya tersenyum kecil dengan muka yang memerah malu. Tentu saja hal itu membuat wajah Lui semakin merah karena menahan amarahnya yang hampir meledak.

Kedua alis Lui berkerut dengan sebal. Seketika, tangannya meraih tangan mungil milik Ring, dan menariknya pergi. "Jangan pernah mendengarkan orang yang mengatakan kalau aku tidak mempesona, Ring!" ucap Lui berbohong, sebenarnya Lui ingin mengatakan kalau Ring tidak boleh mendengarkan pujian dari orang lain, kecuali dirinya seorang.

"Eh? Maaf Lui…" ucap Ring dengan nada lirih. Keheningan melanda Ring dan Lui, sampai pada akhirnya Ring memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. "Err… Lui, kita belum menaruh tas sekolah kita," ujarnya dengan nada yang sangat polos, menambahkan kesan imut pada Ring.

Lui memijat keningnya. "Ah, kau benar. Sepertinya pikiranku sedang perang saat ini. Maafkan aku." Lui menyentuh pelan pipi Ring yang lembut, dan mengusapnya perlahan. "Ayo kita taruh tas kita."

Wajah gadis manis itu kembali bersemu merah. Ring mengangguk kecil dan Lui kembali memegang tangan mungil gadisnya. Kali ini dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Dalam hening mereka berdua berjalan ke dalam ruangan kelas mereka.

Iris coklat Lui melirik gadis yang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Begitu menyadari rona merah masih menyelimuti pipi Ring, senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya. Lui sedikit lega begitu mengetahui kalau dirinya masih bisa membuat Ring merona seperti ini.

Kelas masih ramai seperti biasa ketika dua remaja itu melangkah di dalam kelas. Ring berjalan ke arah mejanya yang berada di deretan paling depan, sementara Lui berjalan menuju mejanya yang berada di paling belakang.

Genggaman tangan remaja tersebut terlepaskan, sedikit membuat Lui merasa kehilangan kehangatan dan juga kelembutan Ring. Ring juga merasakan hal yang sama, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Meja meraka memang sangat jauh, dan mereka tidak mungkin berpegangan tangan hingga sekolah usai.

"Sampai nanti saat jam makan siang," ucap Ring sambil tersenyum manis dan dibalas oleh anggukan singkat dari Lui. "Ingat, jangan membolos pelajaran," lanjutnya sambil mencubit pipi Lui dengan pelan.

"Iya,iya, tenang saja, Tuan Putri!" canda Lui sambil tertawa kemudian melepaskan tangan Ring dari pipinya dan berjalan ke mejanya.

Pemuda berambut _silver_ yang sudah menempati kursinya di sebelah Lui langsung menyahut, "Meskipun kau bilang kalau kau tidak akan membolos pelajaran, pasti kau akan tertidur di tengah pelajaran seperti sapi―ah, tidak, seperti kerbau, 'kan?" ujar Piko seraya tersenyum mengejek.

"Heh, bukannya kau juga seperti itu?" ujar Lui dengan nada sinis, sementara di meja paling depan banyak anak laki-laki atau perempuan yang mengerumuni Ring. Itu sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi seorang Suzune Ring setiap pagi.

Lui memperhatikan Ring dari kursinya. Kilatan penuh cemburu terlihat dari sorot matanya begitu pandangannya tertuju kepada teman-teman Ring yang mulai memainkan rambut panjangnya, berbicara dengan jarak yang dekat, dan juga hal-hal lainnya. "Oh ayolah, itu Ring milikku!" gumamnya kecil.

Piko hanya memperhatikan perilaku Lui, senyum jahilnya kembali terlihat. "Hei, kau tidak mau kesana dan menarik pacarmu pergi?" tanya Piko dengan senyum yang mengejek dan dihadiahi oleh sikutan yang Lui daratkan di area tulang rusuknya.

"Buat apa aku kesana? Lagipula Ring sedang bersenang-senang dengan temannya, mana mungkin aku akan pergi kesana!" Lui memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, dan mulai mengutuk Piko yang sudah menangkap basah dirinya. Diam-diam, bola matanya bergulir ke kanan dan memperhatikan Ring yang masih sibuk dengan temannya.

"Dasar T-S-U-N-D-E-R-E!" ujar Piko dengan senyum yang mengejek dan mengeja kata-katanya.

.

Bel istirahat makan siang sudah berbunyi. Ring mengambil _bento_ yang dibungkusnya dengan kain warna biru muda dan berjalan keluar kelas dimana Lui sedang menunggunya.

Senyum Lui mengembang. "Seperti biasa, _bento_ di dalam kain biru muda." Lui mengambil _bento_ milik Ring dan menarik tangan mungil gadis itu. "Aku hanya membeli roti, aku boleh minta _bento_-mu seperti biasa, 'kan?" tanya Lui dengan mata memohon. Yah, masakan buatan Ring memanglah masakan yang terenak menurut Lui.

"Boleh kok," ucap Ring dengan wajah yang memerah. Mereka kembali berjalan melewati koridor kelas dua.

"Suzune-_san_!" seru seorang laki-laki dengan rambut biru laut dari arah kelas 2-A.

"Ah, Shion-_senpai_. Selamat siang," sapa Ring sembari tersenyum.

"Ada waktu?" tanya kakak kelas yang bermarga Shion itu.

"Maaf, tapi dia sedang bersamaku saat ini," ucap Lui mengintrupsi dan menarik tangan Ring menuju atap sekolah.

Ring menatap tangan Lui yang menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Lui? Kau kenapa?" Kepalanya berputar dan memperhatikan Shion Kaito yang menatapnya dengan bingung. "Aku merasa kasihan dengan Shion-_senpai_."

Lui mulai geram. Tangannya melepas dengan kasar tangan Ring, dan dirinya duduk di salah satu anak tangga terdekat dan bersandar di dinding. "Aku lelah." Lui memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya.

"Lui? Kau kurang beristirahat? Ini, _bento_-ku untukmu semua!" ucap Ring dengan panik. Sepertinya Ring salah menangkap perkataan Lui tadi.

"Kau salah menangkap perkataanku," ucap Lui sambil berdiri dan memeluk Ring dengan posesif dan mencium keningnya lembut.

Seluruh wajah Ring memerah dalam sekejap selain karena tiba-tiba Lui menciumnya, juga karena Lui sama sekali tidak sadar tempat dia mencium Ring. Tempat umum. "Umm, Lui, kalau aku salah menangkap, lalu Lui kenapa?" ujar Ring dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku cemburu, kau tahu?" bisik Lui tepat di telinga kanan Ring dan membuat gadis itu semakin merona. Mungkin kecemburuan bisa membawa suatu berkah bagi seorang Hibiki Lui, buktinya ia bisa mencium kening pacarnya di depan umum dan membuktikan bahwa Ring itu hanya miliknya seorang.

"Cemburu? Cemburu karena apa?" Ring mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pipi Lui yang terlihat memerah karena amarahnya. "Apa… aku berbuat kesalahan?"

"Ah, lupakan saja kalau aku mengatakan hal itu lagi. Ayo, kita makan! Perutku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" ujar Lui mengalihkan pembicaraan dari masalah tadi dan menggandeng dengan penuh kasih sayang tangan milik kekasih tercintanya, Ring.

Ring hanya mengangguk singkat dan tersenyum manis. Langkah kakinya terus mengikuti langkah kaki Lui, kemanapun Lui melangkah. Keduanya merasa nyaman seperti ini, nyaman jika mereka berdua menghabisi waktu bersama.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya akan jatuh cinta kepada Lui, kok," ujar Ring pelan namun masih dapat didengar jelas oleh Lui.

"A―aku sudah mengetahui hal itu!" seru Lui dengan wajah yang memerah. Pemuda itu kemudian memalingkan wajahnya―menyembunyikan senyuman senang di bibirnya.

**End**

**Bonus :**

"Jangan pernah mendengarkan orang yang mengatakan kalau aku tidak mempesona, Ring!" ucap Lui berbohong, sebenarnya Lui ingin mengatakan kalau Ring tidak boleh mendengarkan pujian dari orang lain, kecuali dirinya seorang.

"Eh? Tapi 'kan, Lui memang tidak mempesona," ucap Ring dengan nada polos miliknya dan membuat Lui berakhir di pojokan dengan aura mengenaskan.

"Ternyata aku tidak mempesona… kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?" ujar Lui dengan nada yang dramatis.

**End of Bonus**

Rizu : Yosh, ini hasil dari collab pertamaku dengan Kumo-Usagi! Yeay!

Kumo : Ini juga collab pertamaku dengan Lixryth Rizumu! Waiii! Aku dapet fic ini dar―*dibekep*

Rizu : *bekep Kumo* cerita ini berisi tentang kecemburuan, dan setiap chapter pair-nya akan berbeda!

Kumo : *dibekep* *angguk-angguk disko*

Rizu : Sebenarnya Kumo yang merencanakan fic tentang cemburu… apakah ada sesuatu? #plak

Kumo : Ada cinta yang kurasakan! *malah nyanyi* sebenarnya ide dapet pas lagi bengong dan membayangkan… gimana ya kalau Kaito (Vocaloid) atau engga Len jealous… gitu!

Rizu : Hee… *muka curiga* #lah

Kumo : A―apa? *blush* *nak*

Rizu : Bukan apa-apa… Yah, akhirnya mimpi Kumo untuk collab denganku terwujudkan! #hoek

Kumo : *sniff* *sniff* aku terharu-ssu akhirnya bisa collab sama Rizu-nee… QwQ

Rizu : *jawdrop* beneran?

Kumo : Ha'i dechu…

Rizu : O―oke… nah, kepada semua yang sudah baca sejauh ini, terima kasih banyak! Jangan lupa me-review, ya!

Kumo : Setiap review yang masuk akan sangat kami hargai

Rizu : Yah, yang penting uangku engga habis untuk menghargai :9

Kumo : *large sweatdrop*

Rizu : Terima kasih sudah membaca, jangan lupa me-review! Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya!

Kumo : Jaa! Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak! *lambai-lambai tangan*


	2. Chapter 2

**Kecemburuan**

**By: **Lixryth Rizumu and Kumo-Usagi

**Disclaimer: **Yamaha Corp

**Pairing: **Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance

**Word: **1300 (story only)

**Warning: **Typo, EYD berantakan, sudut pandang orang ketiga

Suara ribut yang dibuat oleh berpuluh atau mungkin lebih tepatnya beratus mulut dari siswa-siswi di sekolah mulai terdengar ketika bel pertanda istirahat sudah mulai berbunyi dengan kencang. Semua tempat sudah terpenuhi beberapa orang dalam sekejap. Ah, kecuali atap sekolah, di sana hanya ada dua remaja dengan warna rambut yang sama, pirang.

Kedua remaja itu tengah duduk santai disana. Sang gadis tengah memainkan PSPnya sedangkan sang pria memakan bekalnya dengan tenang. "Rin, ini jatah _bento_-mu," ucap pemuda dengan rambut berwarna pirang dan diikat _ponytail_ kecil.

"Mm…" sahut gadis yang dipanggil Rin tadi.

"Rin, ayo makan _bento_-mu, jangan memainkan _game_ terus," tegur sang pemuda dengan sedikit jengkel.

Gadis dengan rambut pendek sebahu yang memiliki nama lengkap Kagamine Rin itu berdecak kecil dan tetap terfokus kepada benda kecil yang ada di genggamannya. "Lima menit," ujarnya singkat.

Len mendesah pelan. "Memangnya kau tidak lapar?" tanyanya dan hanya dibalas dengan kedua bahu yang terangkat dengan malas dari Rin.

Hening. Hanya suara _game_ yang tengah dimainkan oleh Rin yang terdengar di siang yang sepi di atas atap tersebut. Len yang telah menghabiskan _bento_-nya menatap Rin yang masih asik bermain _game_. Cukup! Kesabaran seorang Nakajima Len sudah habis!

Len merampas PSP yang tengah dimainkan oleh Rin. Terdengar dari _speaker_ yang terdapat di PSP itu bahwa _game_ yang tengah dimainkan oleh Rin sudah '_game over'_ dengan kata lain Rin telah kalah telak dalam _game_ itu.

"A―Apa yang…" Wajah Rin mulai memerah karena amarah. "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau sudah… Argh!" tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga berantakan dengan frustasi. "Apa maumu, Len?"

"Hah? Aku hanya mau kau makan, kok. Lagipula itu salahmu sendiri, bermain _game_ sampai lupa makan dan mengabaikan aku," ujar Len mengomeli Rin. Sementara gadis berambut pirang itu menggembungkan pipinya―tanda ia sebal.

"Kembalikan dulu PSPku, lalu aku akan makan!" seru Rin masih dengan gembungan di pipinya.

Len mencubit dengan lumayan keras pipi Rin. "Kau pasti berbohong, makan dulu, baru akan aku kembalikan 'kekasih'mu ini." Len menunjukkan PSP yang ada di tangannya, lalu menunjuk _bento_ miik Rin.

"H―hah?! Kau kejam, Len! Urgh, aku menyesal pacaran denganmu!" Rin menepis tangan Len yang mencubit pipinya dan menyantap _bento_nya yang sudah mulai dingin karena terkena terpaan angin.

Len duduk di sebelah Rin dan menghela napas berat. "Rin, kau tahu? Perkataanmu… Akh, lupakan. Ini, aku kembalikan 'kekasih'mu," ucap Len dengan dingin dan meletakkan PSP berwarna hitam itu di sebelah Rin yang masih asik makan, kemudian ia pergi dari atap itu.

Gadis itu terdiam, sementara mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah makanan yang dimasukannya ke dalam mulut. Tangannya meraih PSPnya dan kemudian diletakannya kembali di sebelahnya. "Apa… aku salah, ya?" bisiknya dengan pelan, seraya meatap langit yang cerah, namun entah kenapa, langit itu terasa begitu… sepi.

Rin masih terdiam. Mendadak selera makannya hilang. Tangan mungilnya menutup kotak _bento_-nya dan meraih PSP berwarna hitamnya. Ia masih merasa bersalah, namun sayang, egonya masih lebih banyak dibandingkan rasa bersalahnya. Layar PSP yang tadinya gelap menjadi berwarna lagi pertanda benda tersebut telah dinyalakan. "Len memang aneeeh!" seru gadis itu sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Tok tok tok.

Suara pintu menuju atap terketuk dengan pelan, lalu terbuka dengan lebar, menunjukkan sosok seorang gadis manis dengan rambut panjang. "Rin? Tadi aku melihat Nakajima -_san_ yang baru keluar dari sini, penampilannya suram sekali, apakah terjadi sesuatu?" Gadis dengan nama Suzune Ring itu langsung berbicara.

"Hyaaa!" teriak Rin dengan keras. Kemudian gadis itu menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan sosok sahabatnya yang tengah berdiri disana. "E―eh? Ternyata hanya Ring… entahlah, Len memang aneh," jawab Rin setelah rasa kagetnya menghilang.

"Rin, aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu dengan Nakajima-_san_, tapi sebaiknya kau meminta maaf kepadanya," nasihat Ring sambil tersenyum manis. Tak lama kemudian bel pertanda istirahat makan siang selesai telah berbunyi.

Rin mengangguk kecil. "Akan aku lakukan nanti."

Senyum manis Ring terukir. "Bel sudah berbunyi, mau ke bawah bersama-sama?" ajaknya seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Rin tersenyum kecil. "Boleh," jawab Rin dan menggapai uluran tangan Ring.

.

Langit sudah berwarna kejinggaan. Rin dan Len tengah berjalan ke arah sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dengan cat berwarna putih. Tidak ada pembicaraan yang mengisi perjalanan pulang itu, hanya suara-suara dari _game_ yang tengah Rin mainkan dan jeritan frustasi dari Rin ketika hampir kalah. Sementara Len, dia hanya diam. Dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk memberitahu Rin agar tidak bermain game saat berjalan.

"Aku akan ke rumahmu," ujar Len singkat seraya membukakan pagar rumah Rin ketika mereka sudah sampai di depannya.

Rin tetap saja bermain dengan PSP kesayangannya. "Untuk apa?" Kaki panjangnya melangkah masuk ke dalam area rumahnya. "Ah, lupakan, kau boleh masuk."

Pemuda dengan rambut pirang tersebut menutup pagar rumah Rin dan berucap, "Di rumahku tidak ada orang, lagipula aku ingin bercerita denganmu."

Rin melemparkan tasnya ke dekat sofa panjang dan mendudukkan dirinya disana. Matanya masih terfokus memainkan benda elektronik itu. Len hanya menghela napas, diletakan tas sekolahnya di samping rak sepatu dan berjalan ke arah Rin.

"Rin, aku punya banyak cerita hari ini," ucap Len sambil duduk di samping Rin. Sementara gadis itu sama sekali tidak merespon dan masih sibuk bermain.

Len terbatuk untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Rin, tapi Rin sama sekali tidak melihatnya. "Jadi, saat aku turun dari atap, banyak sekali _senpai-senpai_ yang mencegatku dan memberikan _cookies_ buatan mereka yang baru saja mereka buat." Len mulai bercerita seraya sesekali melirik Rin. "_Cookies_ buatan mereka sangat enak, mungkin lain kali aku akan meminta mereka untuk membuatkanku lagi…"

"Hee… Baguslah," respon Rin dengan datar, namun hati kecil gadis itu sedikit kesal karena pacarnya itu menerima kue buatan gadis-gadis lain. "Len," panggil Rin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar PSP itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Len dengan nada yang penasaran. Matanya menatap Rin dengan penuh harap, entah apa yang ia harapkan.

"Lupakan," jawab Rin singkat sementara jari-jari tangannya dengan lihai menekan tombol PSP yang tengah ia mainkan.

Len kembali merebut PSP dari tangan Rin, lalu menyentuh pipi gadis itu dan memutarnya agar Rin menatap kedua matanya. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Wajah Rin memerah. Dia mencoba mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Len, namun bola mata berwarna biru langit itu seakan-akan menghipnotisnya. "A―aku cemburu," ujar Rin terbata-bata menahan rasa malunya.

Len hanya tersenyum kecil, menunggu Rin untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku cemburu ketika kau bercerita tentang kakak kelas yang memberimu kue dan kau mengatakan bahwa masakan mereka enak," ujar Rin panjang lebar, kemudian ia berhenti sejenak. "A―aku juga minta maaf atas tadi siang," lanjutnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kalau begitu, poin kita sama," ujar Len seraya mengecup pipi Rin yang empuk. "Rin cemburu, aku juga cemburu."

Gadis manis tersebut mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali. "Cemburu untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja cemburu karena kau lebih memilih PSPmu dibandingkan aku." Len merentangkan tangannya, dan memeluk Rin dengan erat. "Tapi Rin tetap mencintaiku, bukan?"

Rin tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, Bodoh!" Tangan mungilnya mengusap pelan rambut Len yang ada di sebelah kepalanya.

"Oh iya, Rin." Len mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah gadis manis itu. len semakin memperkecil jarak diantara mereka berdua sementara Rin hanya bisa pasrah dengan wajah yang memerah. Len mengecup bibir Rin dengan lembut, dan segera menarik wajahnya menjauh. "Hukuman untukmu karena mengacuhkanku tadi," ujar Len dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Le―Len bodoooh!" seru Rin sambil melempar bantal ke wajah pacarnya.

**End**

**Bonus 1 :**

Len mendesah pelan. "Memangnya kau tidak lapar?" tanyanya dan hanya dibalas dengan kedua bahu yang terangkat dengan malas.

"Tentu saja aku lapar, Bodoh! Gyahahahaahaha!" jawab Rin seraya makan dengan lahap seperti singa kelaparan.

**End of Bonus 1**

**Bonus 2 :**

Len mendesah pelan. "Memangnya kau tidak lapar?" tanyanya dan hanya dibalas dengan kedua bahu yang terangkat dengan malas. "Rin, kalau kau tidak mau makan, aku akan menyuapimu dengan mesra," ujar Len dengan serius.

"Apaa?! Bo―bodoooh!" seru Rin dengan muka yang memerah dan melemparkan PSPnya… PSP yang malang…

**End of Bonus 2**

**Bonus 3 :**

Tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga berantakan dengan frustasi. "Apa maumu, Len?"

"Aku mau dirimu…" ujar Len seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Len mesuuum!" seru Rin histeris dan melemparkan sepatunya yang tepat mengenai wajah tampan pemuda itu.

**End of Bonus 3**

Rizu : Pertama-tama, kita balas review dulu! Silahkan, Kumo! *tidur* #ngek

Kumo : R―Rizu-nee… *swt*

Untuk **Rositarinjani** : RingLuinya sweet, ya? Makasih! w makasih atas reviewnya, ya! X3

**Shirayuki Chihara** : Waii! Makasih udah review-ssu! Eh, keren? *blush* makasih-ssu (/w/) *nak* Piko emang suka ngejailin Lui 'w')b ini ada lanjutannya kok, dan udah update!

**Chisami Fuka** : Makasih udah ngereview 'w')/ eh? Sesuatu? Sesuatu yang ada dihati―*dibekep* *malah nyanyi* Ya itulah, Luinya posesif… *angguk"* *nak* Sekali lagi makasih w

**Kei-T Masoharu** : Kei! Makasih udah ngereview! XD Lui pasti cemburu lah X9 *nak* Piko engga suka sama Ring, dia cumamau ngejailin Lui :3 ini udah lanjut XD

**Kurotori Rei** : Makasih udah ngereview dan dibilang bagus X3 eh? Iya? Mas―*dibekep* masih ada lanjutannya dan ini udah update!

: Makasih udah ngeriview dan dibilang bagus X3

**Hikari Kengo **: Yo Kengo! Makasih udah ngereview 'w')/ Ho-oh, Lui emang cocok tsundere… *ditabok*Kengo… tanda petik banyak amat… *ngek* Mungkin di chapter yang akan datang ada X9

**Ryuuna Hideyoshi** : Haha xD begitulah… E―eh? Iya? *blushing* makasih banyak X3 Ada lanjutannya kok! 0w0 makasih udah review!

**Ojou-chan 29** : Makasih atas pujian dan reviewnya X3

Rizu : *bangun* udah selesai? *ngucek-ngucek mata*

Kumo : *minum teh* udah-ssu -w-)/

Rizu : oke! Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah review, fav dan alert! I love you all! Semoga chapter kali ini memuaskan! :3

Kumo : next chapter adalah… rahasia! *wink* #ditabok Semoga kalian tetap menunggu kelanjutan fic kita, yaa! w

Rizu : err, mau ngomong apa lagi, ya? *bingung*

Kumo : Nggak tau -w-)a

Rizu : Yasudah, kayaknya segini aja yang mau aku bicarain! Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca! Berminat untuk review? XD

Kumo : Seperti biasa semua review diterima! XD jaa! *bagi" coklat*


End file.
